Trafalgar Law Former Warlord of the Sea
damage to one enemy, and reduces crew's Special charge time by 1 turn | MaxTurns = 17 | MinTurns = 12 | ManualLocation = *Donquixote Family's Kids!! *Mermaid Under Siege | CaptainAbilityName = Trigger of Tomorrow | CaptainAbilityDesc = Boosts Slasher and Free Spirit characters' ATK by 2.5x (by 3.5x if crew lands 3 PERFECT strikes in a row, and by approximately 4x after 5 in a row), and heals crew by 1,000 HP at ends of turn | LimitBreakHP = 3530 | LimitBreakATK = 1739 | LimitBreakRCV = 622 | LimitBreakCD = -4 | LimitBreakSlot = 5 | LBSailorAbilityDesc = *Boosts Free Spirit and Slasher characters' base RCV by 300 when HP is below 10% *Makes character's TND RCV slots have matching slot effects | PotentialAbilityDesc = * damage reduction *Barrier Pierce *Critical ATK | Tandem = | EvolutionChain = | EvolutionMaterials = | Obtain = Only through Super-Evolution | Notes = Summary (as of December'18): Tier rank: (3.5/5) (Better than average, but is still weaker than the best legends). 6+ Law is much better than his 6* version, with a much lower cooldown and a better captain ability, but is overall not as good as some of the other Free Spirit and Slasher legends when it comes to his CA. His special, however, is still god-tier. * Captain ability: Better than average (3.5/5). A 2.5x or higher boost for two classes is OK, but it requires you to hit perfects to get the most out of it, though it fortunately does heal 1000 health at the end of the turn, which is nice. *'Special': Niche, but god-tier useful when needed. (4/5). Fairly decent damage, a 1-turn cooldown reduction for all characters, and universal barrier piercing all have their uses, and an 8-turn cooldown is very useful for both a speedrun and charging specials during a coliseum. Through the main reason this special is awesome is for its potential to allow killing of barrier/shield protected bosses with other units (like Legend Eneru). *'Limit Break' Fairly useful (3/5). Law has some useful potential abilities (barrier pierce, INT damage reduction, and a critical ATK boost), a 4-turn cooldown reduction, and some fairly meh sailor abilities. 300 more RCV when under 10% isn't that useful, and making 3 other slots matching is always nice, but they aren't outstanding. Detailed review and other notes * 6+ Law is one of the most often used subs. Many teams that use damage from specials rely on him to make them work on barrier-protected units * 6+ Law has much better stats, Captain Ability, and an infinitely better Special than his 6* version. If you haven't super evolved your PSY Law, you should do so immediately. * He works great for TM Big Mom teams, due to his PSY damage, cooldown reduction, and barrier piercing. * He pairs well with many other Slasher legends and Free Spirit legends as a captain due to providing both healing and gradually increasing damage during attacks. * Loves the Polar Tang, Coffin Boat, and Kuja Pirates Ship - the Tang makes it easier for him and other Slashers to hit PERFECTS, the Coffin Boat gives his slasher teams much more tankiness and his team's recovery isn't negatively affected much due to the end-of-turn-heal he provides. The Kuja ship provides his Free Spirit teams similar tankiness and some emergency healing. * Limit Break analysis: Limit Breaking him has a reasonably high priority - being able to pierce through barriers and reducing his cooldown is very useful. * What Law does for Specials, Legend BB does for regular team damage. Team building * Roronoa Zoro Master Swordsman Felling the New World fits perfectly as a sub, as Law's end-of-turn heal often allows you to get the 2x Color Affinity boost. * Dogstorm: King of the Day is a very powerful extra-damage dealer. * If you're building a very PSY and DEX based team, Sanji & Zoro Peerless Straw Hat Pirates provide powerful utility and a 2.25x orb boost. * Kyros Hero of the Former Dressrosa Royal Family provides a 3-turn 1.75x ATK boost to the team if you're using slashers. * Hawk Eyes Mihawk World’s Strongest Swordsman and other high special dmg dealer or health cutter are his greatest allys. }} Category:Trafalgar Law Category:Voiced Characters Category:Limit Break Category:Reduce Special Charge Time Category:Post-Turn Heal Category:Damage Reduction